


Dedue Rarepair Support Chains

by BisexualsOnBicycles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Typical Racism, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualsOnBicycles/pseuds/BisexualsOnBicycles
Summary: For DedueRarepairWeekend, I made some additional supports for Dedue. He was robbed of out-of-house support chains and we gotta fix that.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/Bernadetta von Varley, Dedue Molinaro/Ignatz Victor, Marianne von Edmund/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Dedue/Bernie (Blooming)

**C Support**

_ (Greenhouse, Pre-Timeskip)  _

Dedue: Hm. Could use more water… 

Bernie: … 

Dedue: This as well. 

Bernie: … 

Dedue: …I can see you watching me. 

Bernie: GAH! Oh no! I didn’t mean to. You just really seem to know what you’re doing. But now you probably hate me, nice going Bernie, I’ll just leave forever now- 

Dedue: I do not mind it. 

Bernie: Huh? 

Dedue: I enjoy your presence. It is nice to work together in silence with someone. 

Bernie: What?! People besides me actually  _ want _ to do that?! 

Dedue: I cannot speak for others, but I do find conversation stressful at times. 

Bernie: M-me too! At a big school like this, I’m supposed to be socializing, but it’s so scary. 

Dedue: Agreed. It is… scary. 

Bernie: So you’re really ok with me creeping over your shoulder? 

Dedue: As long as you are prepared to help out. 

Bernie: Y-yeah! I can do that. 

Dedue: Good. You may hand over that bag of fertilizer then. 

Bernie: Oh! Got it! 

**B Support**

_ (Cathedral, Pre-Timeskip) _

Bernie: Hey. You’re sitting back here all by yourself. 

Dedue: The others in the church chose to sit elsewhere. I do not mind it. His Highness wished to speak with Seteth about something. I am just waiting for them to finish. 

Bernie: C-can I sit with you? I feel like you shouldn’t be all alone. 

Dedue: You may. Though I thought you enjoyed being alone. 

Bernie: I do, but… not when it’s like this. I like to be alone so nobody can tell me they don’t want to be around me anymore. So seeing people avoiding you like that... that’s like my worst fear. 

Dedue: It is something I live with. But you are right, perhaps I do keep to myself for similar reasons. 

Bernie: It doesn’t hurt as much when you do it to yourself. 

Dedue: It has happened to you before. 

Bernie: S-sort of. Mostly just, when I was a kid, my dad would always tell me about things I was messing up with. And he’d say that’s why people didn’t want to be around me and I’d never be a good noble and stuff like that. I know he’s wrong, but I just panic about it a lot. 

Dedue: My family was not the same, but I have heard similar sentiments from the nobles at Fhirdiad. 

Bernie: That’s when you became Prince Dimitri’s retainer, right? 

Dedue: Yes. His Highness was always very encouraging of me, but there were many others who were not so kind. 

Bernie: That’s… that’s so rude! Every time I see you, you’re always trying your hardest. Even when you’re doing something you think is scary. 

Dedue: If they had said nothing, I would have made more mistakes. I did not understand Fodlan customs at the time. 

Bernie: Yeah, but… my father always said he was doing it to teach me things too. That didn’t make it ok. 

Dedue: You have a point. 

Bernie: I-it’s ok to feel bad about it. 

Dedue: I… cannot afford to do that. 

Bernie: That’s ok. But i-if you ever need to feel sad, and you don’t wanna be alone with it… my room is open.

Dedue: Your room? But… you do not let people into your room.

Bernie: Yeah, not usually. But… I feel like we’re kinda the same in some ways? My room is safe for me, s-so I want it to be safe for you too. ...I know that doesn’t make any sense. 

Dedue: Regardless, I appreciate it. 

**A Support**

_ (Bedroom, Post-timeskip)  _

Dedue: _(Knocking)_

Bernie: Eep! A person. A-ah… w-who is it?

Dedue: It is me. 

Bernie: Oh!! Dedue! One second. _(She opens the door)_

Dedue: …

Bernie: Y-you look sad. Um, sit down. I’ll move some of the plushies, and I can get us some tea. 

Dedue: Thank you.

_ (Quick blackout) _

Dedue: ...And I do not regret my decision to save His Highness’ life. But I have missed so much. And he has been ill for so long. 

Bernie: I mean, nobody really could figure out what to do. S-so I think you’re not the only one who feels that way. So you’re blaming yourself for not being there, but I think anyone could have fixed his problems for him. C-cuz he’s gotta want help in the first place. That’s what I think anyway. 

Dedue: It is different with me though. I have seen him like this before and have helped in the past. 

Bernie: Yeah, but… you’re with him again now. That’s what’s important. 

Dedue: That is true. I should focus on what I can do now, not what I did not do then. 

Bernie: Yeah! Does that help at all? I could give you a plushie to hold if you want one. 

Dedue: I would appreciate that. Thank you for this, by the way. I know how important this space is to you. 

Bernie: Yeah, but you’re still an exception! You can come here. Sorry the place is a mess though.

Dedue: It is fine. Your room is well-decorated. And you take good care of your houseplants.

Bernie: Thanks. Though I think I went a bit too heavy on the water the other day. Anyway, here, you can take your pick from the plushie pile. I know, I know, I’m too old for them, but they still help me sleep at night sometimes so- 

Dedue: _(Blushing)_ This bear. It has my armor. 

Bernie: Oh no!!! You weren’t supposed to see that one. I thought I’d hidden it. Pretend you never saw it. Agh, this is so embarrassing. 

Dedue: The details are highly accurate. Did you make this yourself? 

Bernie: Y-yeah. I make clothes and stuff for them sometimes. It’s like a weird hobby. 

Dedue: Your embroidery work is skilled as well. I had been meaning to get back into it myself.

Bernie: You’re not like… weirded out? 

Dedue: I would say it is strange that you have a doll version of me. However, I also find it… flattering. You did not make any to resemble the others.

Bernie: _(Blushing)_ You’re the one who makes me feel safest. 

Dedue: _(Blushing)_ …

Bernie: Ahhhh, you hate me now, ok forget I said anything. 

Dedue: I do not hate you, Bernadetta. In fact... You make me feel safe as well. 

**Ending Card**

Together, Dedue and Bernadetta ran a highly successful shop in Fhirdiad that sold embroidered clothing and dolls. It was called Bear & Bear and was known for its inventive and colorful designs. Dedue would still check in on King Dimitri, but he felt much freer in peacetime to explore the many creative pursuits that he and his spouse shared interests in. 


	2. Dedue/Ignatz (Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loosely based the extra Duscur lore on Jewish culture because that's what I know.

**C Support**

_ (Outside Classrooms, Pre-Timeskip) _

Ignatz: Hey, Dedue. Can I ask you a question? 

Dedue: You may… 

Ignatz: Um. It’s just, I find myself looking at your earring a lot. 

Dedue: It is unusual in Fodlan for men to wear earrings. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can-

Ignatz: Oh no, that’s not what I meant. I just think it’s really beautiful. The design is so elegant but simple. 

Dedue: Ah. My sister made it. 

Ignatz: She did? That’s incredible. Is she a blacksmith? 

Dedue: She was. 

Ignatz: Was? Wait… Oh Goddess, I’m so sorry, I didn’t- 

Dedue: You did not know. She would be… pleased to know that you said that. She crafted the earrings at the end of her apprenticeship. There is only one now, but it reminds me of her when I wear it. 

Ignatz: Dedue… If there’s anything I can-

Dedue: No. There is nothing. Excuse me. 

_ (Dedue leaves)  _

**B Support**

_ (Lake, Post-Timeskip)  _

Ignatz: Hey, Dedue. 

Dedue: You were looking at my scarf. 

Ignatz: Oh. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable like last time, so I didn’t ask. 

Dedue: That was many years ago. 

Ignatz: Well, yes, but still. I never fully apologized for it. 

Dedue: I understood that you regretted it at the time. But I accept your apology. 

Ignatz: Ok. Thank you. 

Dedue: When I was at the academy, I did not wish to discuss my past. I was ashamed of it, the wounds were too fresh, and I feared that being too proud of my culture would invite hostility. However, my time recovering among the Duscur refugees led me to reconsider that. It was as though I regained a piece of myself that I had thought was long lost. I am no longer capable of hiding that side of myself, nor do I wish to. 

Ignatz: That’s… really beautiful, Dedue. I’m glad you found a way to be proud again. 

Dedue: I am as well. In some ways, the scarf symbolizes that pride as well. It is a gift that is given during a coming of age ceremony. When I would have been the right age for it, there was no such opportunity for one, nor would I have wanted it. But being among my people again made me wish for it. So we did the ceremony after my wounds had healed. 

Ignatz: So the scarf represents pride in where you come from, as well as becoming an adult?

Dedue: Generally, it is to show dedication to the gods and ask for their protection. But you are right. To me, it means those things as well. 

Ignatz: You really show that pride too, I think. Not just with the scarf. You’re also talking a lot more since you got back, I noticed? And smiling more. I know we don’t talk much, but it made me happy to see it. 

Dedue:  _ (Blushing) _ I… Hm. 

Ignatz: Oh! Sorry if that was too much. 

Dedue: No. I appreciate it. 

Ignatz: And, um, thanks for sharing all that. I want to learn more, but I don’t want to bombard you with questions after you already told me so much. I guess, this isn’t a really elegant way of saying it, but I just really like the way you wear artwork on you all the time and it’s a functional part of your life that means something. I’m so used to thinking of art as just something extra that’s not really important. 

Dedue: Fodlan does think of it more in that way. Although you do have art in your churches. 

Ignatz: Yes, that is true. 

Dedue: In Duscur, art is in everything. It is life itself. Even now, when the people are struggling, they are still making art. It is important. It brings hope that one’s way of life can survive in spite of violence. 

Ignatz: I… hadn’t even thought of that. Art is life itself...

**A Support**

_ (Outside Cathedral, Post-Timeskip) _

Ignatz:  _ (Sigh) _

Dedue: Ignatz. You are staring into space. 

Ignatz: Ah! Sorry, you snuck up on me.

Dedue: I do not exactly sneak up on people. 

Ignatz:  _ (Chuckling) _ Oh. You do have a point there. I guess I’m just worried about our next battle.

Dedue: You have never enjoyed fighting. 

Ignatz: Not really.

Dedue: I do not care for it either. It is something I must do, but I do not enjoy it. 

Ignatz: It’s good to know I’m not the only one. I’ll still go out there. But every time I get ready for a battle, I worry, ‘What if this is the last one?’

Dedue: You cannot have such thoughts on the battlefield. 

Ignatz: I know, I know…

Dedue: Hm… I have an idea.  _ (He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Ignatz) _

Ignatz: Dedue! But this is yours! I can’t-

Dedue: When times are hard, you drape the scarf around a person who needs protection. Parents will do this for children. During weddings, lovers would share a scarf.

Ignatz:  _ (Blushing) _ W-w-weddings!

Dedue: What I mean is, you are important to me. So I will lend my protection to you in this next battle. 

Ignatz: O-oh…

Dedue:  _ (Removing the scarf from Ignatz) _ Does that help?

Ignatz: Yeah. Yeah it really does. 

**Ending Card**

After the war, Dedue and Ignatz moved to Duscur to help with reparations. Within a year, the two were married in Duscur fashion. Later, after the rebuilding was done, they founded an artists’ guild to sponsor talented creators. Through this program, many Duscur artists became household names all over the continent. 


	3. Dedue/Marianne (Restorative)

**C Support**

_ (Outside Classrooms, Pre-Timeskip) _

Dedue: Thank you for assisting with the weeding today. 

Marianne: Oh. It was no trouble. 

Dedue: I am headed to the dining hall now. If you would like, we may walk together. 

Marianne: Oh. Um. I don’t think that’s a good idea. 

Dedue: Ah. 

Marianne: Actually, outside of work, you… probably shouldn’t be talking with me at all. 

Dedue: Understood. I should not have asked. I will leave you alone. 

Marianne: Oh. Ok.

Dedue: _(Exits)_

Marianne: That’s… odd. Usually people ask why. Or try to argue. He just left. I wonder if he knows...

**C+ Support**

_ (Greenhouse, Pre-Timeskip) _

Marianne: You protected me in the battle the other day. 

Dedue: Yes. 

Marianne: You shouldn’t have. 

Dedue: Regardless of your feelings towards me, it is my duty to keep my team safe. However, I will not bother you outside of that. 

Marianne: Feelings towards you?

Dedue: I am a man of Duscur. You are a Fodlan noble. You wish to stay away with me so you will not tarnish your reputation. I understand.

Marianne: No, that’s… that’s not it at all! 

Dedue: It is not? 

Marianne: I didn’t realize that’s what you thought. I must seem like a horrible person to you. 

Dedue: If that is not what this is about, then why did you ask me to stay away? 

Marianne: Because I… I am bad luck. I’ve been that way my whole life because of my crest. I’ve only caused suffering for others whenever they’ve been too close. You’re a good person. That’s why I wanted you to stay away. 

Dedue: In that case… No. 

Marianne: What? 

Dedue: I have lived through suffering for much of my life. There is not much your crest can do to me that has not already been done. 

Marianne: But… but I am dangerous to be around! You shouldn’t… 

Dedue: Hm. 

Marianne: What? 

Dedue: In your mind, your crest is the reason we cannot associate. If you did not have your crest, you would feel no problem in socializing with me, correct? 

Marianne: Yes. 

Dedue: But I would say that I am the one who is dangerous to be around. And you do not agree with that. 

Marianne: No, I don’t. You have shown me nothing but kindness. If my reputation is damaged because of that… I wouldn’t care. I never asked to be a noble. 

Dedue: Then perhaps we can make an agreement. If you do not think of me as dangerous to you, then I will try not to think of myself that way. And if I do not think of you as dangerous to me, then you may try not to think of yourself that way. 

Marianne: It sounds hard, but I want to try. 

Dedue: It will be hard for me as well. 

Marianne: Then we’re in this together. 

Dedue: Agreed. 

**B Support**

_(Dining Hall, Post-Timeskip)_

Marianne: I’ve noticed you never come to the stables with me. Not that you need to, but I was wondering about it. 

Dedue: I do not feel comfortable in the stables. Animals do not like me. 

Marianne: What do you mean? 

Dedue: I have been told my face unsettles them. 

Marianne: That’s a weird thing to say. I don’t think animals usually care about things like that. 

Dedue: Hm. 

Marianne: Dedue, we both agreed that we would start facing our fears with each other. You don’t have to, but… I think if I got you to meet Dorte, it might help. 

Dedue: Dorte is your horse. You speak fondly of him. 

Marianne: Yes. I’ve been taking care of him for a long time now. 

Dedue: I… I will try. 

_ (In the stables)  _

Marianne: Just reach your hand out. 

Dedue: Like this? ...He stepped back. He does not like me. 

Marianne: You are tense. Horses can sense when someone is anxious. Try to just breathe. 

Dedue: Oh. 

Marianne: That time you were told you were scaring the horses, were you also anxious? 

Dedue: It was just after I moved to Fhirdiad. I had never seen horses before. Except when Faerghus attacked. 

Marianne: So you were nervous. And then the person at the stables made you even more nervous. 

Dedue: I… had not thought of it that way. 

Marianne: Try again with Dorte. Take another breath and see if you can do it. 

Dedue: _(Deep breath, then reaches his hand out)_ Oh. 

Marianne: See? He likes you. 

Dedue: He… does. 

**A Support**

_ (Greenhouse, Post-Timeskip)  _

Marianne: Dedue? Are you in the greenhouse right now? I wanted to- _(Stops. Starts giggling)_ Dedue! You’re absolutely covered in birds! 

Dedue: Oh. So I am. I had not fully noticed. 

Marianne: I think they’re watching you work. 

Dedue: This tree should be a new home for them some day. 

Marianne: You don’t seem as nervous around them. 

Dedue: I am not. Your perspective changed my approach with them. For some reason, they seem to enjoy my presence now. 

Marianne: Well, um, I might have asked the birds to be a bit friendlier towards you. Though I didn’t think it would be like this!

Dedue: I appreciate you asking the birds for me. 

Marianne: _(Giggles)_ I am glad. 

Dedue: May I ask you a question? 

Marianne: Of course. 

Dedue: Among people, you are like me. We both become anxious and do not know how to speak. But with animals, you are more comfortable. It is a different side to you. Why? 

Marianne: I’ve always felt safer with animals. I don’t have to be anything when I’m with them. They don’t judge me the way people do. 

Dedue: I can understand that. In some ways, the greenhouse is the same for me. 

Marianne: You do seem a lot happier when you’re with your flowers. The birds like that about you too. They think you’re really patient and you work hard to make this place beautiful.

Dedue: _(Blushing)_ The birds have a lot of opinions about me. 

Marianne: _(Blushing)_ Uh... Yes. 

Dedue: Well, tell them I thank them. 

**Ending Card**

Even after the war ended, Dedue stayed at the King’s side for many years with his wife Marianne, who ran the knights’ stables. However, when they were older, they purchased a plot of farmland secluded in the woods and spent much of their time growing crops and tending to animals. 


End file.
